New Dominions
by mornblade
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to Clive Barker's Imajica. Imagine if we are at the present day in the world after the time period depicted in the Imajica novel. This will have multiple chapters. I hope it's not too far over people's heads. Also, I picked 'miscellaneous,' because the story deviates pretty far from the original Clive Barker novel. Give me feedback if you want.


mornblade

Short form (1170 Words).

The New Dominion

"Because it's been 30 years since Satori left," Brian interrupted. "We shouldn't just be sitting around retracing his steps."

"Satori is responsible for the Reconciliation of the Dominions. He was the master of the Art –" Arthur said heatedly. "He gave us the map of the Dominions –"

"And we haven't done anything. The common person is aware now that there are ways to travel to the other Dominions. People go on jaunts –" Brian continued.

"It cheapens the Art –" someone else chimed in.

"We are sitting in this room collecting dust, while people trade paperbacks on swimming at the water temple of the Goddess." Brian said. "We need to organize."

"Yzzorrderex is in a shambles. Feel free to travel there, you'll likely be killed."

"I may have to take it on myself. I just might," Brian said. "I've been to the Fourth. How many of you have?"

"A few of us Brian. And it's breathtaking. Still, the laws of physics don't even operate the same in every Dominion. It's dangerous," said Howard, one of the oldest men at the table.

"Enough theory," Brian pounded on the hardwood table. "We need to do something."

"I propose that we adjourn this meeting," said Charles, at the head of the table. "We can table this for further discussion."

People milled around as the meeting adjourned, while Brian heading angrily for the door.

Brian, last name Westbrook, was sitting in a café with his companion, Abigail Chartres. His face was beet-red, and his hands were shaking. He was so angry that he was having trouble speaking.

"These are powerful men, Abigail. They have an opportunity, but they will do nothing. I look around. In the time of Satori, people didn't have cell-phones. Large computer networks were for the military and the government only. Computers have taken off. And further, thanks to the Reconciliation, the Dominions are simple enough to travel, and the world is passing us by. Completely passing us by."

"You are going to need new colleagues, Brian," Abigail replied. "You've been after them for 5 years."

"I suppose I could just pull a few charlatans who know hedge wizardry tricks off of the street." Brian visibly tried to calm himself and sipped his glass of white wine.

"That is another of the changes I think," Abigail said, "We now have swamis in London."

"Yes. The magic rubs off. They've gotten a camera to work in the fourth and the third now. They had to apply some bizarre process to the lens and the chips." Brian said.

"I do want to see the water temple, and swim there." Abigail looked intently at Brian.

"I'm not belittling it. Satori mentioned that some of those women had a better grasp of certain arts then himself. We will go, but I don't just want to jaunt. I want to get organized. Organization requires action, and it requires a committed group of people. A group of people who don't seem to exist."

"So this is the new technology," Brian said. "Explain it to me."

The young man held a black box roughly 1 cm thick, and the width and length of a small book. It was totally without inputs or outputs, having only an orange pi-symbol on its front. The symbol was the logo of Spheric Inc., one of the most radical companies in the Fifth Dominion of Earth. "You need to have a psychic connection," the young man said. "That's why there aren't any inputs or outputs."

"So your mind directly interfaces with the technology," Brian said.

"Yes. Not many people can use one."

"I'm surprised it works in the Fifth. Most magic doesn't operate well here."

"It has to do with crystallizing raw energy."

"And we're looking at an Internet that spans all five Dominions."

"That's a long ways off, but that's the goal. Yes."

Brian took the box from the young man. He had some ability with what used to be called "the Art," and was now often called, "syking." Brian stroked the box between his fingers, and the connection with the computer opened in his mind's eye. He was looking at a transparent Internet interface, which laid itself out in three dimensions over his vision of the room. He tried some simple things with the interface, watching and listening. After ten minutes, he closed the circuit off, and said to the young man, "For the almighty dollar then. I'll write the check to support the company's finances. I want enough stock to sit on the board." Brian sat back in his chair. "That's an amazing piece of work."

Abigail's car pulled up at a winch operated gate. It was not a gate meant for show. It was a gate meant to keep people out. Abigail looked at Brian. "I bought the whole property. I'm sure it sounds insane."

"It must be important."

"It is. This is the remains of the Estabrook estate," she said.

"As in, one of Satori's long-time associates, Estabrook?"Brian nodded. "Worth the money. Do you need any help with it?"

"No money, thank you Brian." She paused. "The house itself is interesting. It contains some Second Dominion artifacts. I'd like you to help me go over those later."

She took the car slowly through the open gate, which closed behind them. She drove down a gravel side path, where there was a circular stone building, covered in wild vines. "This is the prize. The Retreat," Abigail said. They got out of the car and went inside.

Inside was a small room with a high domed ceiling. On the floor was a circle of dark, polished stone. Around the circle were small, strangely shaped dark stones, which fit into indentations in the floor. Some of them were obviously missing. Abigail looked at Brian. "A waypoint. Very impressive," Brian whistled.

"And a waypoint that functioned before the Reconciliation. It built a tunnel through the In Ovo to the Second Dominion. It landed in the basement of some shady trader, in the city of Yzzorderex."

"Some of the stones are missing."

"Yes. Unfortunately." Abigail nodded.

"I'm not sure we can replace those Abigail. The company has made headway on Fifth Dominion energy, but these stones are something different." Brian nodded. "It's still worth every penny, isn't it?"

Abigail nodded. "I've also taken the liberty of jaunting around the Dominions some."

"What path did you use?"

"I spent a large sum on a geo-crystal. I think something similar might work here. It may sound crazy, but I would also like to buy the property in Yzzorderex."

"That might be a problem. Yzzorderex seems to be in perpetual civil disorder. Did you discover anything at the temples?"

"Yes, Brian."

"I've been to all five dominions now."

"I have as well."

He paused. "It's very good to see you Abigail. I'm making better headway with money than with comradery, but I don't always like it. It's good to see a friend."

 _End of Episode 1_


End file.
